


"Is that a dead body." - "Maybe?" :)

by Apollynos



Series: Greek Myth and prompts [1]
Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Genre: I Don't Even Know, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I can live with that, Maybe OOC, Prompt Fic, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?, Writing Prompt, apollo has no chill, ares and apollo, ares is a child, bury a body, but thats okay, how romantic, it should be funny, maybe it isn't funny, midnight at the graveyard, than he slaps him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 02:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20024791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apollynos/pseuds/Apollynos
Summary: A crappy Ares/Apollo OS, where Apollo has zero chill with Ares and Ares is just a little child.*Prompt based. Just for fun.





	"Is that a dead body." - "Maybe?" :)

„Are you insane?!“  
„Do you really want me to answer this?“  
„… No.“  
„Smart man.“

Ares winked at him and let the spear sink to the ground, in front of him - A dead … Apollo thinks that it is a person… Ares doesn’t let that much left of that.

„What did you do?“ The blonde God asked annoyed and massaging the bridge of his nose.  
„Uhm. Nothing?“ Ares answered innocent looking.  
„Nothing?“  
Ares nodded.  
„And what is this?“  
„That bastard broke in so I took care of it.“

Apollo nodded in understanding. „Alright.“

„What are we going to do now?“ Ares asked and Apollo looked at him in disbelieve: „You must be joking, right? What WE are going to do? This was your mess, you’re going to clean that up.“  
„But…“  
„No but!“

…

Well somehow, Ares made it to get Apollo to help him. So he find himself at the graveyard and a shovel in his hand, digging a hole into the ground.  
„You’re so stupid… I swear to Zeus, you will repay me this, you understand?“ he mutterd angry to Ares, who just rolled with his eyes and continue digging.

„So… The hole must be deep enough, bring the body over here,“ Apollo demanded as he felt something slapping against his ass. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

Zeus, he didn’t.

Apollo turned around and saw Ares waving with the leg of the corpse at him, grinning wildly and his eyes looked playful at him.

„Did you have to hit me with a corpse’s leg? Was that really necessary?“  
„Necessary? No. Hilarious? Yes.“  
„You fucking moron,“ Apollo growled throatly and held up the shovel. „Come get here!“

Ares let the leg dropped to the ground and made his way far far away from Apollo - He might just tripped over the line this time.

**Author's Note:**

> Congratulations if you made it to the end. :)  
> See ya next time!


End file.
